lewd_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Verity
Your character's description, lore, history or whatever can go up here: * A cold girl from a dreadful family. She has severe trust issues as a result of her abusive home and doesn't believe in making an honest living, though she does offer herself as a mercenary from time to time, occasionally going so far as to associate with guilds. Flags (Most classes have 3. Certain social classes are allowed 4) Background (You can just copypaste your background move here): * Criminal - You can choose an extra skill from Skill Monkey. Stats (List the reasons for any bonuses/penalties below the chart) (Table for stat conversion) Combat Stats (List the reasons for any bonuses/penalties in the same entry or below the chart) Gear * Dagger (hand, precise, 1 weight) - worn * Light crossbow (near, -1 damage, 1 weight) and bundle of arrows (3 ammo, 1 weight) - worn * Lecherous leathers (1 armor, 1 weight) - worn * Adventuring gear (5 uses, 1 weight) - belt * Map of the city (0 weight) - belt * Bejewel Scepter (Valuable, weight 2) - backpack List any moves granted by Gear: * Universal Moves * Contained here Starting Moves * Backstab ** When you attack a surprised or defenseless enemy with a melee weapon, you can choose to deal your damage or roll+DEX. On a 10+, choose two. On a 7-9, choose one: *** Their armor is reduced by 1 until the repair it. *** You create an advantage that gives +1 forward to you or an ally acting on it. *** You deal your damage +1d6. *** You don’t get into a fight with them. * Perfect Poise ** You never lose your balance, even on a high wire, or fall without being pushed. If you are pushed, as long as there is something to break your fall, you can defy danger with DEX to use it and take no damage. * Trap Expert ** When you spend a moment to survey a dangerous area or sticky situation, roll+DEX. On a 10+, hold three. On a 7-9, hold one. Spend your hold as you move through the area to ask these questions: *** Is there a trap here and if so, what activates it? *** What does the trap do when sprung? *** What else is hidden here? *** Is there a secret door here? ** Additionally, regardless of whether you have hold for Trap Expert, you are always entitled to Defy Danger with DEX to evade a trap before it hits you, if at all possible. * Tricks of the Trade ** The following are your tricks of the trade: *** Pickpocketing, Lockpicking, Disabling traps, Concealing, Wallclimbing, Sprinting, Escaping Restraints ** When you perform tricks of the trade, roll+DEX. On a 10+, you do it, no problem. On a 7-9, you still do it, but the GM will offer you two options between a cost, danger, and suspicion. ** Anyone who doesn't have Tricks of the Trade rolls for these moves with the usual stats. * Skill Monkey* ** You've picked up plenty of experience in your career. Choose two skills: *** Bluff - When you tell a lie, anyone who doesn't know you will believe it. *** Scrutiny - When you make eye contact, you'll know if they're not telling the whole truth. *** Survival - When you make camp, you can always find yourself something to eat. * Criminal Record ** Choose a non-multiclass move from this class's Advanced Moves list. Alternatively, you may choose two more skills from the Skill Monkey list. (Advanced Move - Following) Sex Moves * Trapped! ** When you reveal a sexy surprise, roll+DEX. On a 10+, the recipient is totally surprised and defenseless, easily set up for your next move. On a 7-9, the surprise only lasts for moments, granting you +1 forward against them. On a miss, you're the one surprised! * Surprise Backdoor ** Backstab can be used a sexual attack, as appropriate. Increase their lust instead of reducing their HP. Advanced Moves * Following ** When you follow or shadow someone, roll+DEX. On a 10+, you find out exactly what they’re up to without arousing suspicion. On a 7-9, it’s either an impression of their doings or you can reveal yourself to learn more. Misc. Powers * Story Moves (You get these moves from plot advancements) * Category:Characters